Lily Evans:The Hogwarts Years
by Luna9
Summary: *Chapter 6 is up* L/J Friendship/Hate/Love. Lily and the marauders at Hogwarts.This is my first fic so be nice and review!!!
1. The Letter

Chapter 1  
Year 1  
The Letters  
  
Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me except the stuff I made up all you recignise belongs  
to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
It was a stormy Sunday in July. It was also Lily Evans's birthday. Lily was a slightly  
  
skinny girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. She was sitting by her window watching  
  
the rain splash on her window when her mother called down from the kitchen. Lily, who had just  
  
turned 11,rushed downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. The kitchen was painted a cheery yellow  
  
which made anyone who walked in suddenly brighten up, but Lily didn't need the color of the  
  
kitchen to brighten up her day today. Even Petunia couldn't spoil her day today. Petunia was  
  
Lily's horse faced sister who had always been slightly jealous of her, for what she didn't know.  
  
Just then Petunia walked or maybe sauntered into the room, saw Lily, and scowled.  
  
  
"Hi Petty"Lily said non-enthusiastically knowing she wouldn't get much for a reply.  
  
Just to be nice(not that she really wanted to)she plastered on a smile for her parents and said  
"Hi" also non-enthusiastically.  
  
Lily didn't really care because her mum, Annabel, had just set a delicious looking plate of  
  
pancakes in front of her. After about a minute of scarfing down her food and her mother telling  
  
her to stop inhaling it and breathe, Lily heard the mail slot click and raced to the door to see  
  
if anything was for her. She found a purple card from her Grandma Rose, a green card from her  
  
cousin Mike, and a peculiar letter in what seemed to be a parchment envelope. On it in curly  
  
writing it said:  
  
Miss Lily Evans  
The Room at the Top of the Stairs  
7 Cabhaul Drive  
London  
  
Lily walked back into the kitchen, handed her father the paper and some bills, and sat down to  
  
open her letters. First she opened the letters from her family. The one from Grandma Rose written  
  
in her untidy scrawl said:  
  
Happy Birthday Lily,  
I'm very sorry I couldn't make it,  
but I sent you money for your present.  
yours truly,  
Grandma Rose  
The next one from her cousin Mike was written in its usual scribble it said:  
  
My dearest cousin Lily,  
I'm here hoping you   
have a great Birthday  
your cousin,  
Mike  
  
P.S.I also mailed your present along with this card  
  
"Oooooooh! Cousin Matt sent a present! Can I open it? Can I?! PLEEEAAASE!"Lily begged.  
  
"Tiger, first you have to open your other card."Her mum stated.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember now!"Lily said jumping up and down so wildly her mum swore the house was  
shaking.  
  
Lily opened the thick parchment envelope, only to reveal(da, da, da!)more pieces of parchment  
  
with green curly writing. She took out the first piece of parchment. Lily read the first few  
  
lines to herself. It said:  
  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
After Lily read this part of the letter, she squealed "Mum! MUM!"  
  
Lily's mum looked up praying for her daughter's sanity and said "What is it dear?"  
  
"This letter! It says I'm a Witch! This explains why all this strange stuff happens around me  
  
all the time! It's because I'm a Witch"Lily said pensively. Lily started to read the letter to  
  
her stunned parents.  
  
"Hey mum, dad listen"Lily said.  
  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please   
find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. if you don't have an owl visit the Leaky Cauldron between  
The big book shop and the record shop. Ask for Tom.  
  
Lily's mum spluttered and said "A Witch how can you be there is no such thing, is there?"  
  
"Well I suppose we could go to this Leaky Cauldron place! Can't we please?"Lily begged.  
  
"No, No, No." Petunia screeched "I am not going to any freak place"  
  
"OK honey you may stay home and we will see if this is a joke or not. If it isn't than we maybe  
gone all day."Lily's mum said  
  
"Fine! Just don't talk to me y-you FREAK!"Petunia shrieked again.  
  
"Fine I don't know why I would anyway"Lily said wanting to cry but didn't because she would  
never hear the end of it.  
  
"Now that I read all the letters can I open my presents?"Lily asked excitedly  
  
"Yes sure but hurry so we can go this Leaky Cauldron Place."  
  
Lily opened the first present wrapped in shiny green paper and out fell a beautiful green silk  
  
dress with sequins on the spaghetti straps from her parents. It was still a bit big but she said  
  
she would grow into it. Next she opened a very large lumpy package in purple wrapping paper.  
  
It held a book, called So you want to be a wizard? And a pair of green platforms to match the  
  
dress, these were also bought a bit big, from her cousin Matt. Lastly she opened a small package  
  
from her best friends Arabella Figg and Catlin Moon. Inside it held a silver charm bracelet with  
  
a green Four Leaf Clover, A black Witch's hat, a very small silver book with minuscule pages, and  
  
a rainbow colored horseshoe. What stumped Lily was that they all moved. She smiled and laughed.  
  
All of a sudden the doorbell rung and Lily answered it. It was Bella and Cat.(short for Arabella  
  
and Catlin)  
  
"Hi" Lily said "come in"  
  
"OK" they said simultaneously and walked in.  
  
Cat and Bella saw the letter and shrieked "Oh my god you're a Witch too?"  
  
"Witch? Me? Too?"Lily asked bewildered "Oh, did you get the same letter?"  
  
"Yeah, but we knew we already were witches because we're purebloods"they said simultaneously  
again.(It's a habit)  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know because you are a muggleborn witch"Cat said  
  
"Muggle what?"Lily asked  
  
"Muggleborn."Cat and Bella said "It means you are a witch born from two nonmagical people."  
  
"Oh Ok. Well I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron so I'll se you later."Lily said  
  
"No wait, you can come with us!"Bella said "that's where we bought your bracelet."  
  
"Ooh yeah!"Lily said "Can I go mum please!"  
  
"Sure, Tiger"her mum said  
  
Lily was very excited and couldn't wait to go shopping. Maybe she would make some new friends.  
  
  
Please review I would like 10 reviews before I post the next chapter 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Big thanks for reviewing to: ~*juhi*~, Draco's Girl(I'm not gonna let your teddy bear die.),  
  
Daphne Black(Yeah So You want to be a wizard? Rules!), DJ, Chris Lillith(thanks for the compliment.),  
  
Erin, -Moonlight girl-, L*ily Potter, Jesene(don't worry I'll post more), Beth, Mari, Angel of Music,  
  
Lily Evans Potter(Ok , Ok I will post Pronto!)  
  
I Siriusly oops... I mean Seriously thought I wouldn't get this many reviews But I hope ya like this  
  
chapter. I would at least like 10 reviews again but it might take me longer to get the next chapter posted  
  
sorry :(   
  
Like the little box at the bottom says Be a responsible reader and review. :) ;)  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Year 1  
Diagon Alley  
  
Lily was so happy as she left her house with her letter and friends. She was wondering why they  
  
didn't just fly or anything so she asked.  
  
"Why aren't we flying or something?"  
  
"Oh we ran out of floo powder and you don't know how to use a broom yet so we thought we would  
  
drive. "Bella stated since her mum was driving and seeing Lily's confused expression said "Floo Powder  
  
is a powder you throw in the fire and use it to get transported to another place."  
  
"Oh"was all Lily said in return.  
  
After a while they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and parked the car on the side of the road.  
  
They got out of the car and walked into the Leaky Cauldron, said Hi to Tom, and walked up to a wall  
  
with a trash can. Mrs. Figg got out her wand and tapped the third brick above the trash can. Before  
  
Lily could ask any stupid questions she and the others found themselves on a cobbled street with many  
  
shops. All Lily did was gape with her jaw hanging so close to the ground it was scary, but when she  
  
saw everyone staring at her she closed her mouth.  
  
"First stop is Gringotts."Mrs. Figg said  
  
On seeing Lily's puzzled expression Bella said "Gringotts is the wizarding bank and they exchanged  
  
their muggle money there for wizarding money or get their money out of their vault. Lily went through  
  
the doors of the bank and straight to the counter to exchange her money. She was surprised to see  
  
something that looked like a goblin. Lily received one-hundred galleons, fifty sickles, and fifty knuts.  
  
She had learned the names of the pieces of money from her friends. Then they went down to Catlin's  
  
and Bella's vaults to get their money and all came up feeling a bit sick and rushed outside for fresh air.  
  
"I feel really sick"Lily said and heard three "me too's" from Catlin, Bella, and Mrs. Figg, but everyone  
  
soon got over it because they all wanted to go shopping.  
  
"Um....Lily do you have your letter?"Catlin and Bella said "We forgot to take ours because we wanted  
to say happy birthday to you."  
  
"Yeah I do"Lily said taking out the letter and reading it to her friends.  
  
It said:  
  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
5.One set of dress robes (any color is fine)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Albert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN  
BROOMSTICKS  
  
" you go to Madam Malkins to get your robes"Mrs. Figg said "and I'll go get all your books and other  
  
equipment."  
  
"Ok!"The three girls said and set off to Madam Malkins' robe shop. It was dark inside and very dusty  
  
Lily noticed and it seemed her friends did too because they started to wrinkle their noses. Madam  
  
Malkin walked up before anyone could say anything to each other.  
  
"Hello dears! Do you need Hogwarts robes?" Madam Malkin asked.  
  
All three girls nodded and followed her.  
  
"Three boys are also being fitted."Madam Malkin said.  
  
They all walked onto the fitting platform and stood on stools.  
  
As they were being fitted the three boys introduced themselves.  
  
A tired looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes introduced himself first.  
  
"Hi! I'm Remus Lupin, these Lunatics standing beside me are Sirius Black and James   
  
Potter."Remus said pointing to a boy with long, black hair (for a boy) and hazel eyes, he   
  
was Sirius Black. The other boy, who the girls supposed was James Potter, had black hair   
  
that stuck out at odd angles and dark brown eyes. They all had mischievous glints in their   
  
eyes and grins to rival a Cheshire cats'.  
  
"Hi!"all three girls said but Cat was the one to introduce them.  
  
"Hi, My name is Catlin or Cat Moon, and these are my friends Lily Evans and Arabella or Bella Figg."  
  
"Hi!"all three boys said at once.  
  
"We are also known as the Mischief Makers of London."Bella said with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"You like to play pranks on innocent, helpless people too!"Sirius said wide eyed  
  
"Yeah except we use muggle pranks instead of wizarding pranks."  
  
"Well what a surprise we are the Marauders of London!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"What did you do?" Remus and James asked simultaneously.  
  
"We put slime on the top of our home room teachers' door and she opened it and we will   
  
just say she didn't stay DRY!!"Lily said giggling.  
  
They almost collapsed with laughter but remembered that there were pins on their clothes   
  
so they decided not to.  
  
"We planted dungbombs under our next door neighbors bed and he stunk for   
  
weeks!"James said.  
  
When Madam Malkin had finished their robes she asked what color they wanted their   
  
dress robes. Lily decided she wanted green, Cat wanted navy blue, and Bella wanted red.   
  
The boys had to leave so the girls decided they wanted to go to Ollivander's wand shop.  
  
They arrived and noticed that the boys were there also.  
  
Everyone said hello to Mr. Ollivander and he measures them.  
  
They decided they would help him and look through the wand themselves.  
  
In turn they all got their wands.  
  
James got a mahogany wand, pliable, 11 inches, and great for transfiguration. In it was a   
  
single unicorn hair. Lily received a 10 3/4 in. wand, swishy, made of willow, also with 1   
  
unicorn hair, and was great for charm work. Catlin got a dogwood wand, bendy, 15 in.,   
  
with a phoenix feather core. Remus got a yew wand, stiff, with 2 werewolf hairs as the   
  
core.(I know that isn't one but you never know could've been.) At this Remus went stiff   
  
but, nobody knew why. Bella got an oak wand, pliable, with 1 veela hair and last Sirius   
  
got an Oak wand, bendy, with one phoenix feather. Each wand shot out red and gold   
  
sparks in turn. Everyone was so happy that they received their wands they went to   
  
Zonko's to celebrate. All six were walking down the long cobbled street when James   
  
asked Lily:  
  
"What are you going to buy?"  
  
"I don't really know since I'm a muggleborn."Lily answered."What is there anyway?"  
  
"Well there is tons of stuff like blood flavored lollies, cockroach clusters, dung bombs,   
  
stink pellets, and nose-biting teacups."Sirius chimed in" then there is all the edible stuff   
  
like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs,   
  
Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron cakes, Sugar Quills, Licorice wands, and Fizzing Whizzbees."  
  
"Oh yeah, you have to be carful with the Every Flavor Beans because when they say   
  
every flavor they mean every flavor."Cat said  
  
"Ok!"said Lily happily "Thanks, I don't really know much about the Wizarding world   
  
because I just found out I was a Witch 12 hours ago.  
  
"Oh there's tons of other stuff like Quidditch."James said dreamily  
  
"What's Quidditch?"  
  
"It's our sport!"Bella said "You can buy Quidditch Through the Ages from Flourish and   
  
Blotts."  
  
They walked into Zonko's and Lily bought some of everything that was edible because   
  
she was so excited.  
  
On their way out Lily said  
  
"it says we can have a cat, toad, or owl can I go buy one with the money my Grandma   
  
gave me?"  
  
"Yeah I need an animal too." Bella said  
  
So they all turned and walked towards Eelops Owl Emporium but the boys suddenly   
  
remembered something.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh Noooooooooo we're late we were supposed to be home an hour ago."all   
  
three said.  
  
The girls said they would see them on the train and walked into the Emporium.  
  
Once Lily's eyes were adjusted to the darkness she picked out a beautiful snowy white   
  
owl which she bought along with some owl treats. Catlin had also bought an owl. It was a   
  
brown barn owl with black spots. Bella was different she bought a Tabby cat which she   
  
named Crookshanks. They all left Eelop's and bought a trunk with wheels and their   
  
names engraved on them. Everyone packed their stuff in and set off to Flourish and Blotts   
  
to find Mrs. Figg and buy some books. Once the got there they say Mrs. Figg holding   
  
three stacks of books and piles of equipment on the floor. Mrs. Figg dropped everyone's   
  
things in the correct trunks gladly and said:  
  
"Phew I am so glad I don't have to hold those anymore."  
  
"Can I go buy a few more books?"Lily asked Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Yes dear go ahead."  
  
"Ooh yeah!"Lily exclaimed  
  
Lily went inside and bought 3 books, A copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, Hogwarts,   
  
A History, and Curses and Counter Curses.  
  
"Why are you buying the Curses book?" Bella asked "It's way above our level of magic."  
  
"Well I thought if I could master the basics easily then I could try something harder"Lily   
  
said aloud and then whispered to her friends "We can use them in our pranks too!"  
  
"Ok it's always good to have a challenge!"Mrs. Figg said as they walked through the   
  
barrier into the Leaky Cauldron. They walked to the car and drove Lily home. Lily walked   
  
up to the door and heard a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Haa haa cliffie sorry don't send me any Howlers....I mean Flames I'll post the next one soon  
  
Remember 10 more reviews that means when my little review box says I've gotten 10 reviews  
  
FOR CHAPTER 2 then I'll try to post again. Sorry I'm just really hyper I ate a whole candy necklace  
  
HeHe :)  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop now Buh-Bye! 


	3. The sleepover

Hi thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to:  
Draco's Gurl(say hello to Chris for me! :) I won't let Chris die! Ha Ha), Kawaiiazngoddess  
(Thanx for luvin' my story),anonymous(It's a Friendship/Hate/Love story I was getting to the hate part  
OOKAY! Nah I'm not mad hey thanks for reviewing and thinking my story is good.)  
  
Oh this sounds way too formal, but oh well. If anyone can think of a name for Lily's owl review and  
tell me. Thanks.  
  
Sorry about the cliffie I had to clean the house :(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does all I own are The characters I made   
  
up, the plot, and all that good stuff. Anyone who wants to use my characters or ideas   
  
please consult me first.  
  
Chapter 3  
Year 1  
The Sleepover  
  
Last Time: Lily walked up to the door and heard a scream "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Petunia screamed "I can't possibly live with a F-Freak!?"   
  
"What if she turns me into a frog or something!?"  
  
"Your sister wouldn't turn you into a frog honey."Mrs. Evans said trying to calm down   
  
Her raving daughter.  
  
"You're just saying that because you like her better than me!"Petunia screeched as she   
  
ran up to her room.  
  
"What am I ever going to do with her."Mrs. Evans said.  
  
Just then Lily walked in surprising her Mum.  
  
"Hi darling how are you?"Mrs. Evans asked her daughter while helping her with her   
  
trunk.  
  
"I'm great Mum and look at all the neat stuff I got!"Lily said showing her mother her   
  
things. As her Mum went through her things Lily sat down to think, but was interrupted   
  
by her mother's shrieking and her owl's hooting.  
  
"EEK! What is that thing!"She screeched  
  
"Mum that's my pet owl. Oh that reminds me."Lily said while grabbing some parchment,   
  
ink, and quill. "I need to write a letter."  
  
In Lily's neat Manuscript it said:  
  
Dear Professeur,  
I would be glad to go to Hogwarts  
Yours Truly,  
Lily Evans &  
Annabel Evans  
  
"There" Lily said having her mum sign and then sending it off with her owl for which she   
  
didn't yet have a name.  
  
"Um....Mum can I go upstairs and read till 10:00 Puh-lease!!!"  
  
"Yes sure."said Lily's exasperated Mum.  
  
Lily walked upstairs to her room just to find her owl there waiting for her with a letter. She untied it and  
  
read:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
we are pleased to accept you here at Hogwarts.  
Inclosed is your ticket to get on the train.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Lily plopped down on her bed and opened her trunk out of which she took a pack of owl   
  
treats and her spell book The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1. She opened the package   
  
of owl treats and fed one to her owl who was waiting patiently to be praised. The owl   
  
flew back to the cage with the treat in it's mouth but not after nipping Lily's finger   
  
affectionately. Lily opened her book and read up on her first spell. It seemed easy enough.   
  
It was called the Lighting Spell. All you had to do was wave your wand in a non-  
  
complicated fashion and whisper "Lumos."Lily tried it but first made sure he door and   
  
shades were shut.  
  
"Lumos!"Lily whispered and to her surprise and delight her wand lit up. Lily almost   
  
whooped with happiness, but remembered people were sleeping so decided not to. Next   
  
she looked at a little harder spell which was called th Floating Spell. all you did was wave   
  
your wand and say "Wingardium Leviosa." This one was a little harder but Lily got it on   
  
her third try and flew her trunk around her room several times. Since tomorrow was July   
  
31st Lily decided she would get some sleep but not until after she thanked her cousin for   
  
her present. She got out a piece of paper because he was a muggle and wrote in pen:  
  
Dear Mike,  
Thanks tons for the present here  
is a little something for you.  
You cousin,  
Lily  
She enclosed a chocolate frog because she supposed it wouldn't hurt to give him   
  
something from the wizarding world. Then she gave it to her owl and told her to drop it in   
  
her cousins' mail slot. Since her cousin didn't live far Lily decided to wait for her to get back, but Lily  
  
must have fallen asleep because when she awoke from a tapping on her   
  
window it was 1:00. Lily got up to let her owl in and noticed it had a letter clutched in it's   
  
beak. Confused Lily opened it only to find it in her cousin's handwriting. There was no   
  
way he could be a wizard. No way. She opened the letter it said:  
  
Dear Lily,  
I didn't know you were a witch!!  
I just go my letter I'm going to be a first year!!  
You too I suppose since were the same age.  
Write Back tomorrow,  
Mike  
  
P.S. I'll probably visit by Floo Powder tomorrow so  
make sure your fireplace is clear around 7:00 AM.  
P.P.S. Thanx for the frog!!  
  
Lily smiled as she read the letter and decided she should get some sleep if she wanted to   
  
get up early.  
  
Lily woke up the next day, ran out of her room, slid down the railing, and ran into the   
  
kitchen.  
  
"Mum! MUM! Guess what? Mike's a wizard too!!"Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Really honey?" Mrs Evans said.  
  
"Yup he's coming to visit in about....10 minutes."Lily stated.  
  
"Oh help me clear the stuff away from the fire place, Mum."  
  
"Ok, Dear."her Mum said.  
  
Once they were done clearing the sofa away from the fireplace, Lily sat down having 2   
  
minutes to spare and looked out the window and watched the clouds float by when all of a   
  
sudden "whoosh" Mike fell out of the fireplace and started dusting off his clothes. Mike   
  
was tall for his age with orange-brown hair and green eyes. He was Lily's favorite cousin.   
  
After he was done dusting off his clothes and said:  
  
"Hi! How are you? I'm great and so happy you're a witch too!!"  
  
"Ok! Calm down! How many chocolate frogs did you eat?"Lily asked as her mum, sister,   
  
and father just stared at the fireplace baffled.  
  
"I only ate seven!" he declared indignantly "And I brought the cards because I already   
  
have them all!"  
  
"Ok ...um Mum, Dad, Petunia Mike just used Floo Powder to get here so stop goggling!   
  
HELLO!"Lily said  
  
"Hmm? What? Huh? AAAH another F-Freak!"Petunia screamed before running back up   
  
to her room.  
  
"What's up with her?"Mike asked.  
  
"Oh she's just scared we will turn her into frogs or something."Lily said casually. "hey   
  
lets go up to my room and I can show you what I got in Diagon Alley and for my   
  
birthday!"  
  
"Ok! Lets Go!"  
  
They walked upstairs to Lily's room leaving her parents open mouthed at the bottom. Lily   
  
and Mike walked into her room and Lily went to her trunk, took all her candy, prank stuff,   
  
and birthday presents out while Mike was goggling at all her stuff. When Lily finally   
  
snapped him out of it he said:  
  
"WOW! Look at all the candy!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!"Lily said grabbing the candy from him knowing he would eat it all.  
  
When he finally stopped whining and Lily stopped protesting they looked at her presents.  
  
"Look! I got this awesome charm bracelet from my friends and oh that reminds me I have   
  
to learn some charms."She said.  
  
"Ok! You can try them on Petty! Nah just kidding!"Mike said.  
  
Lily got out The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 and read up on how to do the hair   
  
dying charm. She did a few uncomplicated hand movements and said:  
  
"Coloraio"  
  
She dyed her hair redder than it already was.   
  
"Ooh goody!"she said. "it worked"  
  
"Oh cool! I couldn't get anything to work for me!"Mike answered  
  
"Ok now it says to concentrate on the color your hair was and say Reverso Coloraio."Lily   
  
said "Ok! Here goes! Reverso Coloraio"  
  
Lily's hair turned back to its original color immediately.  
  
"cool, cool, cool!"Lily said jumping up and down while Mike was staring at her   
  
wondering how she could be so good at magic if she was muggleborn and didn't know   
  
she was a witch until yesterday.  
  
"Hey can you teach me how to do some spells? I can't do any."Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah sure"Lily answered glad she could do something her cousin couldn't.  
  
Lily kept on teaching him until they both knew how to do Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa,   
  
Coloraio, Reverso Coloraio, and many other curses and charms.  
  
"Hey do you think you could stay overnight and then we can go to the platform   
  
together?"Lily asked.  
  
"Ok sure I'll send an owl to my Mum!"Mike said "Oh no I don't have an owl! Do you?"  
  
"Yeah you can borrow her."Lily said giving Mike a quill, a piece of parchment, and some   
  
ink. Mike wrote:  
  
Dear Mum,  
Hi Lily wants to stay the night and go to the  
platform together tomorrow ok?  
Your son,  
Mike  
  
"Ok! Now where's your owl? Oh here it is!" Mike said giving the owl the letter. "Off you go!"  
  
"Oh do you want to meet my friends?"Lily asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok when my owl gets back I'll send letters to all of them!"Lily declared.  
  
In about 2 minutes Lily's owl came back with another letter. It said:  
  
Son,  
ok you can stay but I'll go to the platform anyway to see you off.  
oh yeah, Don't forget to write and tell me what house you get in.  
Yours Truly,  
Mum  
  
"Ooh Yeah cool!"Mike said  
  
"Ok I'll send letters to all of my friends and see if they can come too but first I'll ask Mum   
  
if they can stay over too!"Lily said jumping out of her room and skipping down all the   
  
stairs to talk to her Mum.  
  
"Hey Mum can I invite all my friends overnight and we can all go to the platform   
  
tomorrow?"Lily asked "Puh-Lease?!"  
  
"Ok just don't scare Petty."Mrs. Evans said  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Lily ran upstairs to send an owl to all of her friends. She was so happy she didn't watch   
  
where she was going and walked right into Petunia's room. Petunia screamed and Lily   
  
ran out before Petunia decided to hurt her. Lily immediately turned and walked into her   
  
room to see her cousin getting out some Floo Powder to go home.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go get my trunk don't I ?" Mike said.  
  
"Oh Yeah I kinda forgot about that oops!"Lily said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Mike walked out of the room while Lily went to send letters to all of her friends. Lily   
  
wrote:  
  
Dear Cat, Bella, Sirius, James, and last but not least Remus,  
I was just wondering if you would like to come to my house overnight  
and then to the platform please come we have plenty of room.  
Your Friend,  
Lily  
  
P.S. My cousin Mike is staying too he's in his first year too!  
P.P.S. Bring your Trunks and to come by Floo Powder you say  
"The Garden"  
  
  
"Now how am I going to duplicate this letter? I wonder if there is a duplicating spell?"   
  
Lily asked herself not expecting anyone to answer but heard a tap on the window, looked   
  
and saw all 5 of her friends outside on brooms soaking wet because it was raining. Lily   
  
jumped up and opened her window to let them in.  
  
"Hi I was just going to send you a letter but, I'm glad I didn't my owl would have died!"  
  
"Ok do you know the drying spell?"Remus asked shivering.  
  
"No but, It can't be that hard can it?"Lily said.  
  
Lily took out her book and looked up a drying spell in the index. She found it and said  
  
"Aha! Dang it's not hard at all."Lily said disappointed.  
  
"What do you mean it's not hard! I can't get any of them to work!"James said as he goggled at her.  
  
"Really it's real easy for me but whatever."Lily said scratching her head.  
  
"Ok then you show us that you can do it and then I'll leave you alone."James said annoyed.  
  
"Ok I will then! Fine!"Lily said mocking his annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Fine!"James said.  
  
"Guys..."Sirius said but was cut off by Lily  
  
"Guy and Girl Please do I look like a guy to you?"  
  
"OOKAY? Guy and Girl quit it and dry me off I'm freezing!"Sirius said and earned 3 nods and 1  
  
humph!  
  
"Okay Watch and Learn!"Lily said smirking at James.  
  
Lily did a few complicated wand movements and said  
  
"Driao!"  
  
Everybody smiled and said thanks except James who was still wet.  
  
"Why didn't you dry me too?"James said  
  
"Well I thought you looked better wet so I left you that way but I think I'll dry you too   
  
because you're dripping all over my room."Lily said drying James but before he could say   
  
thanks Lily muttered "Coloraio!"and James's hair turned blue. Just then Mike walked in   
  
wondering what was so funny but before he could ask he saw James and Burst out   
  
laughing. Between laughs Lily said  
  
"Everybody *laugh* this is my *laugh* cousin Mike!"  
  
"Hi *laugh* I'm Remus this hyper idiot next to me is Sirius who ate all 7 of my chocolate   
  
frogs, Bella, Cat, and James is the one with the shocking blue hair!"Remus said gesturing   
  
to each person in turn. By now everyone had stopped laughing to talk to Mike well all   
  
except Bella who was goggling at him.  
  
"Bella stop staring he isn't a freak in a circus show."Lily whispered to Bella.  
  
"Oh Ohh right."Bella said "Is he a Wizard too?"  
  
"Oh yup everyone Mike's in his first year too!"Lily said happily looking around only to   
  
see James glaring at her.  
  
"Lily did you do that to him?" Mike asked almost bursting out laughing again.  
  
"Yup he deserved it for saying I couldn't do magic worth beans!"Lily said indignantly.  
  
"Ok so maybe he did deserve it because I couldn't do magic before you helped me but,   
  
turn him back anyway."Mike said.  
  
"No!"Lily said acting like a six year old.  
  
"Fine then I will. You shouldn't have taught me how to reverse it."Mike teased "Reverso   
  
Coloraio!"  
  
"Oh Thanks I thought I would have to walk around for weeks like this!"James said.  
  
"Hey Sirius you ate 7 chocolate frogs this morning too? Cool! Me too!"Mike exclaimed "and I'm  
  
hyper! Whoo-Hoo! Anybody have sugar?"  
  
"Mike calm down! We should get you guys and girls to your rooms. Follow me!" Lily   
  
said.  
  
Lily's house was a huge Victorian one and now that she realized it her house was magic!   
  
"I wonder if my grandma was a Witch because there is no way that this house could stand   
  
without magic!"Lily pondered aloud without realizing it.  
  
"Yeah she was!"Mike said "she used to live here but later gave the house to your Mum."  
  
"Oh cool she doesn't know I'm a witch yet I'll have to send her an owl."Lily said.  
  
Lily showed the girls' their room which was baby blue with 3 four poster beds with matching sheet and  
  
hangings.  
  
"I'll be sleeping in here too so you won't be lonely!"Lily said.  
  
"Can't we have a nice room too?"James asked trying to suck up using puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes of course but I'm not doing it for you James! I'm only doing it for Sirius, Remus,   
  
and Mike! Ha!"Lily cooed matching James puppy dog eyes.  
  
"She's very feisty where do you think she got her nickname Tiger?"Mike whispered to   
  
Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I heard that Mike" Lily said punching him in the shoulder but not hard because she   
  
didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"OUCH! That hurt I didn't know you could hit that hard!"Mike screeched.  
  
"I didn't hit that hard did I? That wasn't even my full strength!"Lily said looking   
  
surprised.  
  
"YES of course it hurt stupid!"Mike said as Bella used a healing charm on him.  
  
"Oops I guess those Karate lessons are paying off after all!"Lily said shrugging.  
  
"You ok?" Sirius, Remus, and James asked him.  
  
"Yup thanks to Bella!"Mike said making Bella blush furiously. Then Mike whispered to   
  
them "Told you she was feisty!"  
  
"I heard that but, I'm not gonna hurt you again just do this "Coloraio"Lily said making   
  
Mike's hair bright green.  
  
"Hey oh well I can just fix it with the counter charm "Reverso Coloraio!"Mike said but,   
  
nothing happened. "Hey what happened I did it right! I think!"  
  
"Yeah you did do the counter charm right I just put a charm on it so it couldn't be   
  
reversed and it wears off in 12 hours."Lily said "And if anyone tries to reverse it I put a   
  
shield around him so if you do you'll have a curse flying at you!"  
  
"Are you kidding!" Bella and Cat said simultaneously.  
  
"Nope!"Lily said making herself look like she was lying.  
  
"Ha! She's lying! I'm gonna use a reversing spell on him! So there!"James said.  
  
"Ok whatever."Lily said in a nonchalant tone while James said  
  
"Reverso Coloraio!"It didn't work but, James now had electric blue hair again.  
  
Everyone laughed, Lily the hardest and said  
  
"You can't reverse it either Ha!"  
  
"Oh well fine then miss high and mighty how long will this last?"James said rolling his   
  
eyes.  
  
"Oh only 4 days."Lily said,  
  
"We could have told ya not to get on the wrong side of Lily! Now your gonna have   
  
different spells put on you forever!"Bella and Cat said.  
  
"Yup!"Lily agreed  
  
Lily showed the boys their rooms which was orange with 4 four posters with orange   
  
hangings and sheets. The boys stared and James remarked  
  
"Oh no we're gonna be blinded!"  
  
"Duh that's why I chose this room oh an look there is an enchanted ceiling!"Lily   
  
answered.  
  
"Cool"all 5 said.  
  
"Why don't we have an enchanted ceiling?"Cat asked.  
  
"Oh but we do did you think I would give the boys the best room?"Lily said.  
  
"Ok! Awesome!"Bella said.  
"Lets go down for dinner I'm starving and my Mum made pizza!"Lily exclaimed happily.  
  
"What's pizza?"Sirius, James, and Remus asked.  
  
"You mean to tell me you've been living in the muggle world for 11 years and don't   
  
know what pizza is!!"Lily screeched unbelievingly "Oh boy!"  
  
"You'll see." Cat said.  
  
They all walked down to dinner and sat down while Petunia was asking if she could eat in   
  
her room. Petunia saw them and said with her fake smile plastered on  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"OK dear."Mrs. Evans said.  
  
Petunia screeched happily and grabbed her pizza and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
"Ok Lily what did you do to their hair?"Mrs. Evans asked. "If I know you, you did it."  
  
"Oh I turned Mike's hair Green because he commented on my nickname and James here   
  
did this to himself because he didn't believe I put a charm sending shield around Mike's   
  
hair."Lily said offhandedly.  
  
"Ok dear but how long will it last?"Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"Oh Mike's will be gone by tomorrow but Jamie's hair won't turn back for 4 days."Lily   
  
said as everyone laughed at James' face.  
  
"Ok as long as it goes away."Mrs. Evans said.  
  
They ate their pizza and Sirius, Remus, and James said it was great.  
  
"Ok lets go to our rooms now and sleep!"James suggested.  
  
"Ok!"Lily agreed"but it's not like I want to agree with you."  
  
"Oh no you guys have to get your trunks!"Lily said."Does anyone have Floo Powder?"  
  
"Oh I do" Cat said taking out a bag of powder.  
  
"Ok my fireplace is in there."Lily said "go home and then come back with your stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah to get back just say "The Garden."  
  
Lily heard 5 OK's and let them leave.  
  
Cat walked up to the fire and threw in some powder and said "The comet."  
  
Then Remus went "The Wolf Pack.."  
  
Then Bella "Bluebell's county."  
  
Then James "The Lions' Den."  
  
Then Sirius "The Stars Dome."  
  
Lily waited for them to return and in 2 minutes time everyone was there except Sirius.   
  
When he finally got back he said  
  
"I couldn't find my stuff!"  
  
"Ok Sirius do you ever clean your room?"Lily teased and got an answer.  
  
"No! Why would I do that?"Sirius said stumped.  
  
"Oh god you'll have to leave your brooms here because we're not allowed to have them at   
  
school."Lily said.  
  
"Ok whatever! Lets go to sleep now please!!"James said.  
  
"Ok then Mr. Emperor."Lily said sarcastically.  
  
They walked up to their separate rooms dragging their trunks behind them except for Lily   
  
and Mike who had learned the floating charm. By the time they got to their rooms it was   
  
9:00 PM but, no one was asleep.  
  
In The Girls Room Lily, Cat, and Bella were learning spells. They had all mastered the   
  
coloring charm, the floating charm, the Lighting charm, Cheering Charms, the Jelly Legs   
  
curse, the full body bind, the leg locker curse, the hair loss curse, the tongue tying curse,   
  
the hiccupping curse, and the slug burping curse.  
  
"Ha! I can use these on anyone who insults me by name James!"Lily said  
  
"You can use them on James just don't use them on Remus"Cat said as a dreamy   
  
expression crossed her face.  
  
"You like Remus awww you'll make such a cute couple!"Lily and Bella cooed.  
  
"Anyway there's a dance at Hogwarts around Christmas so you two can go   
  
together."Bella exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Bella and I suppose you like Mike?"Lily said  
  
Bella Blushed and said  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you like James don't you?"Cat enquired  
  
"No I don't he's so annoying! How did ya come up with that?"Lily asked.  
  
"Don't know just thought you might've liked him a little."  
  
"Not at all!"Lily exclaimed. "We should get to bed now ok!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
In the boys room they also learned some curses and charms but not as many as the girls.  
  
They all were tired and went to bed all dreaming about Hogwarts. All but Lily who was   
  
having her regular nightmare.  
  
"Harry, not Harry take me instead"  
  
"Stand aside you sill little girl!"  
  
Then there was a flash of green light and a high pitched laugh. Lily felt herself being   
  
shook awake by someone. She opened her eyes and saw Bella's and Cat's worried faces.   
  
She asked  
  
"Whas amatter?"Lily asked  
  
"Y-you were screaming in your sleep about someone named Harry!"Bella and Cat said.  
  
"Oh that it's only a nightmare I have every so often."Lily said "I'm going back to sleep   
  
now, nite."  
  
Lily left them baffled and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
I would like some reviews for this chapter please and a name for her owl too please review. PLEASE!!  
  
review and I'll be very, very happy. :)  
  
Luna9 


	4. Platform 9 3/4

Hi Big thanks to anyone who reviews and special thanks to: Chevere (who gave me the   
  
great name for lily's owl.)  
  
um . . . I hope everyone enjoys this chapter  
  
Sorry this took so long I had major writers block!(Stupid brain!)ok well that's done   
  
anyway here's my story.  
  
Oh yeah I'm really disappointed that I only 1(well 2 if you count that Chevere reviewed   
  
twice.) review for chapter 3 so everyone better   
  
review or else I might think no one likes my fic and stop posting!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does but, all else is mine  
  
Chapter 4  
Year 1  
Platform 9 3/4  
  
Lily woke up the next morning at 5:00 and threw pillows at her friends to make them   
  
wake up. Lily saw Cat's black head of hair and Bella's brown head of hair pop out from   
  
under the sheets.  
  
"Ouch" Cat and Bella said simultaneously because Lily whacked them both with pillows   
  
at the same time.  
  
"Watcha do that for it's only 5:00!"Bella said.  
  
"Oh do you have a one minute memory or something?"Lily asked jumping on her bed.   
  
"We go to Hogwarts today! Whoo-Hoo!"  
  
"Oh yeah I um... kinda forgot! Oops!"Bella said.  
  
"Oh come on lets wake the guys up!"Lily said "and I want to try some of these curses on   
  
James! Oh and it's a good thing I learned the shielding spell earlier!"  
  
Lily, Bella, and Cat put their clothes, each wearing the overalls and striped shirts they had   
  
bought earlier, and Lily put a shielding spell over all of them, just incase. The three girls   
  
ran to the boys room and once outside the door they started to tiptoe. All of a sudden they   
  
heard a creak and some whispered yells.(A/N: Does that make any sense?)  
  
"Watch out for creaks stupid!"James said to Sirius.  
  
"Well it wasn't MY idea to try and get Lily back for dying your hair blue was it?"Sirius   
  
said while Mike and Remus sighed.  
  
Lily pointed to her wand and raised it indicating for the others to do so too and told them   
  
on three to jump in and scare them. Lily put up one, two, then three fingers and Lily, Cat,   
  
and Bella jumped into the room.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!"all four guys screamed.  
  
Lily and the others just rolled around on the floor laughing. When the boys got over their   
  
surprise they all pulled out their wands and yelled...  
  
"Coloraio!"well all except Remus because after a second Sirius had purple spiky hair,   
  
Mike had renewed green hair, and James had his electric blue hair with bright green   
  
highlights in it. Everyone but Sirius, James, and Mike started laughing all over again. The   
  
three with colored hair were just plain confused.  
  
"What are you laughing at? I mean big deal it didn't work so what?"James said as a fresh   
  
batch of laughter rolled around again.  
  
"Oh *Laugh* it worked *Laugh* alright *Laugh* Find a *Laugh* mirror!" Remus said   
  
laughing all the while.  
  
Sirius, Mike, and James all very confused at the instructions went up to the mirror and   
  
almost screamed before they recognized themselves.  
  
"What did you do to us!"James said staring pointedly at Lily.  
  
"Oh...Just what you would have done to us if you caught us sleeping!"Lily said "I just put   
  
a shield around us and it bounced your spell back at you."  
  
"OK my mum is going to kill me once she finds out I went to school with blue and green   
  
hair."James replied sadly.  
  
"Oh well it's your fault you know!"Lily said "Lets go down and eat!"  
  
Lily stepped outside the room and ran all the way downstairs with everyone else in tow.  
  
"Mmm...Pancakes"Lily and Cat said.  
  
"Yeah!"everyone else said patting their stomachs.  
  
"I made everyone a present yesterday but don't open it 'til you get on the train, dears."   
  
Mrs. Evans said handing each of them a small neatly wrapped package.  
  
"OK!"  
  
They ate their breakfast very fast(to give you an idea how fast they all finished in 3 min.)   
  
well...all except for Sirius.(he wanted seconds...and thirds)After they had dragged a   
  
complaining Sirius away from the table it was time to leave. They all went up and packed   
  
and put their pets in their carriers. James, Lily, Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Catlin, and Mike   
  
all went out to the trucks and hopped in. In the trucks Mike and Sirius were put in front   
  
with Mr. Evans and Cat and Remus were in the back. In their other vehicle Mrs. Evans   
  
and Bella sat up front and(Sirius and Bella forced them)in the back sat Lily and James.  
  
"How come I got stuck with you?"James whined.  
  
"'cause Bella and Sirius had to be stupid that's why!"Lily muttered but then said loud   
  
enough for James to hear "I wouldn't fire and spells at me because I still have a shield   
  
around me and if you don't want rainbow colored hair then I wouldn't do anything."  
  
Lily and James both took out a book and started reading. Lily read Hogwarts, A History   
  
while James read Quidditch through the ages... again. Both had finished their books when   
  
they got to the station and were all excited about Hogwarts.  
  
"Ooh I can't wait I want to be in Griffindor but Ravenclaw couldn't be too bad just as   
  
long as I don't get into Slytherin or Hufflepuff. I wonder how we get sorted?"   
  
Lily wondered to herself.  
  
Everyone walked into the station, got carts, and put their stuff on it. Then Lily asked  
  
"Does anyone know how to get to the train 'cause I know their isn't a platform 9 3/4 in a   
  
regular train station."  
  
"Oh yeah you just go through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."Remus said  
  
"Thanks Remus!"Lily said giving them all a charming smile and glaring at James at the   
  
same time.  
  
"OK lets GO!"Sirius said jumping up and down.  
  
"Sounds good to me!"everyone else said.  
  
"Bye Tiger!"Mr. and Mrs. Evans said to Lily and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'll write lots! Bye Mum! Bye Dad!"  
  
"See you soon!"Lily's Parents said and walked out to their trucks.  
  
While Lily was saying Goodbye to her parents the others said goodbye to theirs. As Lily   
  
was walking through the barrier she could hear James's, Sirius's, and Mike's Parents   
  
scolding them for coloring their hair.(Mike's hair color had already vanished)Lily looked   
  
around at the platform she was standing on and saw all her friends coming through the   
  
barrier. They all walked up to the train and boarded. They found a large compartment   
  
near the end of the train and sat down.  
  
"Hey let's see what Lily's mom made us!"Cat said.  
  
"OK" They all said opening their gifts.  
  
Lily and the others opened their gifts to find small leather bound red and gold books with   
  
their names written on each of them in gold lettering. Well all except for Mike his was a   
  
small leather bound book with blue and bronze with bronze lettering on it.  
  
"What's this?"Remus asked.  
  
"Some kind of book I guess?"Lily said.  
  
"Well duh we all kind of figured that out!"James said obnoxiously.  
  
"Well so what I thought I'd just point out the obvious since some in here are stupider than   
  
others."Lily retaliated staring pointedly at James.  
  
"Hey Lily since your Mum made them then maybe there will be something written in your   
  
book that tells you what it's for!"Cat said.  
  
"OK sure!"Lily said opening her book. A small piece of parchment fell out and Lily read  
  
it to every one. It was written in her grandma Rose's writing it said:  
  
Dear Lily and Co.,  
  
Here is what is called a Pensive Diary. In it you can record all your   
  
thoughts and even things you might not remember, like a strange dream. I think   
  
you all might need it at Hogwarts! Yes Lily I know you're a witch!   
  
Anyway this diary can only be used by it's owner or someone else who owns   
  
one. If you put a secretive charm on it then you have a better chance of   
  
someone not reading it.(look it up in your spell book or in the library.) To   
  
record your thoughts into the book put your wand on your forehead and use   
  
the recording charm then put it on your paper and it will transfer onto the   
  
specific piece of parchment the owner picks either in ink or in a movie type   
  
viewing whichever the owner would like. Don't forget to write and tell me what   
  
house your in but I think I already know which you'll be chosen to be in.  
  
Your Grandma Rose  
  
P.S. your mum thought of the idea but I made them but thank your mum   
  
anyway it was a great idea.  
  
Oh my god this is so cool Lily thought as she read.  
  
As if reading her mind Sirius said. . .  
  
"Wow that's really cool!"  
  
"Yeah it is except I don't know if I want to keep a dairy." James said "oh might as well   
  
I'll be able to look at it when I'm 30 and laugh!"  
  
"Yeah your probably right!"Lily said "oh yeah I forgot, James I got you a present!"  
  
"Ooh so you really do like James ha I knew I was right!"Cat said.  
  
"Not that kind of present stupid!" Lily whispered winking at all of them.  
  
Lily pulled out her wand and muttered "Singus Carolous!" All of a sudden James started   
  
singing Christmas carols and everyone burst out laughing.(Well all except James he was   
  
singing! *duh! Author hits herself for being so stupid.*) Along with singing James was   
  
jumping wildly up and down glaring at Lily who was giving them all one of her charming   
  
smiles. James started to get hoarse and it made his singing bad so Lily used the counter   
  
charm on him.  
  
"Aw you stupid git you made us all deaf!" Sirius yelled.  
  
James tried to talk but was so hoarse all that came out was a grunt.  
  
"Well at least now he can't talk!" Lily said brightly taking out a piece of parchment and   
  
ripping it in half. Lily started scribbling notes to her grandma and Mum thanking them for   
  
the presents. Lily sent Archimedes (her owl) out the window and sat back down. James   
  
got out his wand and whispered(it was all he could manage)  
  
"Coloraio!" Lily's hair turned bright blue and of course everyone started to laugh all   
  
except Lily who was glaring swords at James.  
  
"You just had to do that didn't you Potter!"  
  
"Yes" he grunted coldly  
  
"Well from now on it's war, and yes I'm declaring full out war on the Famous James   
  
Harold Potter"Lily said making quotation marks around the words "The Famous James   
  
Harold Potter"  
  
James took out his wand and muttered a healing spell and restored his voice.  
  
"Oh you think you can survive with me as your enemy well you better think again Fire   
  
Engine because no one survives war against me and you want proof ask Sirius!"he   
  
said.  
  
These words hurt Lily but also made her even angrier she started yelling  
  
"Yeah well you should know better than to pick on a red head because us Irish red heads   
  
are foretold to have very fiery tempers! Oh I suppose you want proof too ask Bella and   
  
Catlin! Oh and while your at it Potter deflate your overlarge ego! Puh-lease!"  
  
Even Sirius started laughing at this and said  
  
"Well James she really got you there and even I couldn't do that!"  
  
Just then 4 older students walked in and said "what's going on we heard yelling"  
  
Then they took in the full strangeness of the scene, the two people with blue hair glaring   
  
at each other and the rest of them rolling around on the floor laughing and started   
  
laughing too. A pudgy girl with bright red hair and brown eyes said.  
  
"Oh it's just another first year rivalry come on Arthur, Kitty, Darien."  
  
"Who are you?"Lily asked  
  
"Oh I'm Molly Cromwell and this is Darien Pitcher, Kitty Thorn, and Arthur Weasley."   
  
Molly said.  
  
"Ok! Bye!"Lily said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Cat did Selene get in too?"  
  
"Yeah she did I guess I forgot to tell you guys ..." she said pointing at James, Remus, and   
  
Sirius "she's my. . ."Cat said and right on cue Selene walked in and all but Bella, Lily,   
  
and Cat gaped at her.  
  
"Twin!"Selene said. She was dressed in a tight black leather skirt and a black tank top   
  
with a chain belt and black lipstick with her long black hair hanging down her back in a   
  
braid. She was the total opposite of Catlin who wore overalls and a striped shirt.  
  
"As you can see she is the total opposite of me!"Cat said "Selene this is Sirius, the one   
  
with long black hair that is drooling all over you, Remus who has the brown hair, and   
  
James who is the only one left."  
  
"Nice to meet you all! And Sirius could you please stop drooling you're getting it all over   
  
the floor." Selene said forcing Sirius's jaw up. "OK must leave now! Toodles!"  
  
After she left Sirius finally gained his voice back.  
  
"She is so hot! I'm gonna faint!"  
  
"Um please don't we don't want to have to drag you off the train."Remus said smirking.  
  
"Fine but Cat is right she is her total opposite!"Sirius said.  
  
"Hey that is a total insult because you just called her hot and if I'm her total opposite that   
  
means I'm ugly! You stupid git!"Cat yelled.  
  
"Um that's not what I meant!"Sirius said backing away.  
  
"Well don't say it again cause I can be just as hot as her see!"Cat said making quotation   
  
marks around "Hot" and pointing her wand and mumbling a spell. Two seconds later she   
  
was dressed exactly like her sister. Sirius's jaw dropped as well as Remus's.  
  
"Um can you go back to normal seeing you look exactly like your sister is a bit   
  
scary!"Remus said looking dazed.  
  
"Um no I can't but I can put you all in your robes if you would like or maybe Lily   
  
can!"Cat said flashing an evil grin at Lily.  
  
"OK sounds good how did you learn this anyway? It's not in our spell books!"  
  
"I took my mum's wand and did it myself out of one of her fashion books here I'll teach   
  
you!"  
  
"Hey sounds good!"  
  
Cat set to work teaching Lily the spell and the others took to playing double chess.  
  
"OK I got it now everyone stand in a row!"Lily said.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Everyone got in a row and Lily concentrated and said   
  
"Changus!" to Remus and his robes suddenly appeared on him. She did this several more   
  
times and once she to James said "Changus!"  
  
Except he was wearing some very frilly pink dress robes and his hair was longer and   
  
braided. Of course everyone burst out laughing and James screamed  
  
"OK you've had your fun now put me back!"He said trying to put on puppy dog eyes but   
  
failing miserably because he was so mad.  
  
"Sorry buster you're puppy dog eyes don't work on me so there!"Lily said thinking Those   
  
eyes are actually pretty cute grrrr . . . you're not supposed to be thinking this he's your   
  
enemy! mentally kicking herself.  
  
She really is pretty when she's mad James thought no NO NOO She's my enemy she   
  
doesn't like you for beans and he kicked himself also but not mentally.  
  
"Ouch that hurt! What did you kick me for Evans!"  
  
"I didn't kick you! You kicked yourself!"She said laughing uncontrollably while Sirius   
  
and Remus whispered something to each other. Remus took out his calender/notepad to   
  
write something down and said.  
  
"Oh No tomorrow is the second of September!"  
  
"What's so bad about that?"Cat said putting James into his black robes.  
  
"Um.. N-nothing I just don't like Sunday's! Y-yeah that's it!" Remus lied.  
  
"You're sure that's it?" Lily and Cat said taking out their calender and marking   
  
September second.  
  
"Yup! That's it!"Remus said trying not to look like he was lying.  
  
"OK"Cat said suspiciously.  
  
Everyone stared at Remus while he nervously tried to change the subject he said as a   
  
plump lady pushed the food cart into their compartment  
  
"Hey look we can buy candy!"  
  
"Oh cool!" Everyone replied forgetting the awkward moment.  
  
Lily bought a few chocolate frogs, a pumpkin pasty, and a bag of Every Flavor Beans. All   
  
the others bought the same. Lily thought to herself...  
  
I wonder what Remus is hiding because he is hiding something. He wouldn't make eye   
  
contact with anyone. I'll figure it out if I think he's still lying later on.  
  
Everyone was staring at Lily because James had just launched a curse at Lily and she   
  
hadn't even noticed. Lily snapped out of her state of thought and looked around at they   
  
were all staring at her.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Um...nothing that's just it James threw a curse at you and nothing happened to you or   
  
him?" Bella said as Lily started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What is so funny? Lily are you sane?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes *Laugh* I'm fine just *Laugh* look behind you *Tons of Laughs*"Lily laughed.  
  
They all looked behind themselves and saw something that made them all laugh...  
  
"Potter you launched the Jelly Legs curse at Sirius instead of me!" Lily said finally   
  
regaining her composure.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Sirius! I wasn't paying attention!" James said taking the curse off him.  
  
"Oh yeah you were too busy staring and drooling over Lily!" Sirius said indignantly.  
  
"N-no I wasn't you're seeing things, Si!" James stuttered not knowing if he was staring or   
  
if Sirius was making it up.  
  
"Don't call me Si, Jamie you know I hate it" Sirius said grinning mischievously.  
  
"OK quit it I was just thinking and even if I was staring at Evans it wasn't 'cause I like   
  
her or anything it was because I was dreaming about all the pranks I could pull on her!"  
  
James snarled "you know I hate her so don't get any crazy ideas!"  
  
"Yeah same to you Potter!" Lily snarled at him.  
  
"Well I'd have to agree with Si!" Cat said while Mike, Remus, and Bella nodded in   
  
agreement.  
  
"OK if you don't believe me I guess I'll just ignore you all for the rest of the trip. So   
  
there! Humph!"Lily said acting six again, putting her nose up in the air, and allowing a   
  
fake tear to fall down her cheek but inside she was thinking...  
  
This is so hilarious but I'm not gonna laugh not going to laugh keep repeating it not   
  
going to laugh  
  
"Yeah I'm not talking to you either." James said catching on to what Lily was doing,  
  
thinking the same thing, and pretending to cry all hate for each other forgotten for a   
  
minute while Sirius, Remus, Bella, Cat, and Mike rushed over to their friends to say they   
  
were sorry.  
  
"We're sorry can you ever forgive us!" they all said in unison looking very sad indeed.  
  
Finally they choked on their laughter and started rolling on the floor tears of mirth   
  
streaming down their faces as the others looked thunderstruck.  
  
"Ok that's not funny at all and you know both of you got along to pull that off." Remus   
  
stated looking from James to Lily who both blushed a bright shade of pink.  
  
They immediately stopped laughing and glared at each other.  
  
"I did NOT just get along with Potter/Evans!" They said in unison.  
  
"Yeah you did!" Cat exclaimed.  
  
"Did not"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"Cat fight!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"TOO"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Just then Selene walked in and automatically Sirius started drooling.  
  
"OK break it up you two!" She said separating them.  
  
"OK! Sorry Cat!"  
  
"Yeah Sorry."  
  
"Awww In'it cute." Sirius cooed as James smiled and thought  
  
I wish that was me! No! NO! I hate Lily! HATE LILY!! I am going MAD!  
  
Just then their compartment door opened and in came...  
  
A small mousy looking boy with watery eyes and a pointed nose. He was crying Bella,   
  
being the nice person she was, went over and comforted him. She asked him what was   
  
wrong...  
  
"Some *sniff* boy was teasing me and put a curse on me but now it 's worn off. my   
  
name's Peter. Peter Pettigrew.(stupid rat! Sorry if anyone actually likes him.)as on cue a   
  
boy flanked with a few other wizards, two of which looked like gorillas, came into the   
  
compartment.  
  
"So if it isn't potter and his gang." the boy sneered.  
  
"Yeah so what and were not part of Potters' gang, so get lost." Lily sneered back at the   
  
boy while waving at Cat, Bella, and Mike.  
  
"Ohh I like her, very feisty she is! I'm Severus Snape." he said bowing to her and kissing   
  
her hand as she noticed he had very greasy hair which she could use to her advantage.   
  
Wiping off her hand on her overalls she said to the boys as she put a shield around   
  
herself...  
  
"Gerroff you slimeball and while your at it wash your hair and get lost! Or Else!" Lily said   
  
smiling evilly.  
  
"Ohh she's threatening me and look I'm shakin' in my boots! I am so scared a little   
  
mudblood is going to hurt me." He said pretending to shake.  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna hurt you or maybe curse you while I'm at it so you might wanna leave   
  
before I decide to align my fist and your face." she waited for a second smirking as   
  
several of his cronies, except for a blond haired boy and the gorillas, left. "OK times up!"  
  
CRACK! Lily had done exactly what she said she would punched him "LIGHTLY" in the   
  
face. All he could say was "Mommy?" and Lily decided to heal him so he wouldn't have   
  
any evidence. "healus!"  
  
"And don't you tell or else you will have curses on you for the rest of your worthless life   
  
at Hogwarts." Lily said nicely as they walked out of the compartment.  
  
Lily turned around and saw everyone staring at her. She decided to add on for James'   
  
benefit...  
  
"See why no one ever messes with me?"  
  
All he could say in reply was "Uh..Huh." then he finally snapped out of it and said "I still   
  
am declaring war on you even if you just beat up Snape in front of my very own eyes."  
  
"Why did you heal him?" Sirius and Remus asked in unison.  
  
"Evidence! Duh! I don't want to get caught do I?"Lily replied as if it was stupid if you   
  
didn't know this.  
  
"Oh right! But why don't we say that if he does tell you can say it was me so I can beat   
  
my dad's detention record! PLEASE?"Sirius whined.  
  
"I'll think about it I might not want you to take credit for what I did."Lily replied cooly.  
  
They heard a magically magnified voice that said...  
  
"5 min. to Hogwarts! 5 min. Please leave all your bags and pets on the train the will be   
  
transported to your dormitory or the owlery. Thank You."  
  
Lily packed her trunk neatly and closed it looking outside to see rain and a very dark   
  
forest.  
  
"Ugh that forest is creepy." Lily muttered so no one would hear but James heard   
  
anyway...  
  
"Aw... is little Evans afraid of the itty bitty fowest?" James cooed.  
  
"No... just terrified!"Lily shivered "But why do you care anyway Potter?"  
  
The train shuddered to a stop, the compartment doors opened, and everyone climbed out.   
  
They heard a big, booming voice...  
  
"Firs' years, Firs' years! O'er here 4 ter a boat now."  
  
They looked around and saw a man at least 3 times as tall as a normal man, with beetle   
  
black eyes and a great mane of hair. They did as he said and climbed into a boat Sirius,   
  
Remus, James, and Lily got into one boat and Bella, Mike, Cat, and Peter(who was still   
  
being nursed back to health by Bella) hopped into another. immediately Lily and James   
  
started glaring daggers at each other. Finally Lily said...  
  
Off in the distance they heard the steady beat of the man' voice saying "Row, Row!"  
  
"Well if you take off my hair color I'll take off yours, Mike's, and Remus's hair color   
  
too."  
  
"OK just because I don't want to get a Howler tomorrow and I doubt anyone but you and   
  
the Slytherins want to hear it I'll take it off."James replied.  
  
They all heard "Reverso Coloraio!" and their hair went back to it's original color.  
  
"OK now all o' you are gonna get your first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec'." He said.  
  
All of a sudden they turned around a bend and...  
  
"OOOOOOOO! Wow! cool!" They All said.  
  
The boats hit shore and stopped and they followed the man up to the castle. He knocked   
  
on the door 3 times and out came a young and stern looking black-haired witch who   
  
said...  
  
"Thank you Hagrid! You may leave now!"  
  
She led them all inside and left them in a small room beside what Lily had read was the   
  
great hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK I'm going to stop here so PLEASE r, r, r, and, r.(Rest, Relax, Read, and Review.)  
  
REVIEW!! And tell me what you think.  
  
Luna9 


	5. The Sorting (part 1 of 2)

A/N - OK I hate my computer! I HATE it!! OK that's over with. My stupid  
  
computer erased all the stuff I wrote for this chapter an now I have to write it again  
  
without an original copy of what was written. Anyway this' ll probably be really  
  
interesting *cough BORING cough* so I'll try to make the next part more interesting OK  
  
I'm done now for the Thank You's which I only got three reviews by the way!! - Emily  
  
Vanchi(yeah I love L/J love/hate fics too!) Luthien(yeah I know it's unlikely that they  
  
already know so many spells but oh well too late now!) Lily(Thanks for the great ideas!!)  
  
Ok here's the long awaited (NOT!!) Next chapter. . . OK I forgot something there  
  
will be different points of view's in this chapter so I'll try not to make it too weird.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing J.K. does.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
yr. 1  
  
The Sorting (part 1 of 2)  
  
"Welcome! I am Professor McGonagall!" said the witch "The start of term banquet  
  
will begin in a minute, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into houses.  
  
The Sorting is important because, while you are here, your house will be your  
  
family within Hogwarts. You shall have classes with the rest of your year, sleep in  
  
your house dormitory, and spend time in the house common rooms."  
  
"The four houses are Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." stated  
  
Professor McGonagall "While you are here your triumphs will earn you house  
  
points while rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year the  
  
house with the most points will win the House Cup. I hope each of you will be a  
  
credit to your house."  
  
"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes." She said "I suggest you  
  
smarten yourselves up in the meantime."  
  
Throughout this whole speech Lily was staring off into space because she had read  
  
all of this in Hogwarts, A History. When the Professor left Lily started talking to the  
  
person beside her supposing it was Cat or Bella. How wrong she was. . .  
  
"Eek. . .James Potter!" Lily shrieked jumping backwards as everyone turned to stare  
  
"ugh . . .Potter why did you have to be standing next to me!"  
  
James looked just as repulsed Lily did but replied "Because I just happened to be  
  
here so if you have a problem with that you know what you could do?" James said  
  
angrily "MOVE!!"  
  
Lily just looked at him anger boiling up inside her and thought. . .  
  
"Why is he such a jerk!"  
  
Lily not being able to control her anger any longer said. . .  
  
"Don't you even dare mess with me Potter!" Lily poked out her tongue and stuck  
  
her nose up in the air and "humphed" and James just stared. She walked over to  
  
where Cat and Bella were standing. She noticed that they were talking to Selene  
  
who, when she showed up, winked and said . . .  
  
"Look ya caught him off guard see he's over there talking to Remus and Si."  
  
Indeed she was right because when they looked at them they were all staring at her  
  
and Lily just winked, rolled her eyes, and turned around only to hear Sirius whisper  
  
loudly. . .  
  
"Now that's my kinda woman!"  
  
"Good Job his ego needed deflating even if he is kinda cute! See ya later!" Selene  
  
said and walking in front of Sirius swaying her hips and watching him drool.  
  
Lily turned back to her friends and asked "So how do we get sorted?"  
  
"Um. . ."They said simultaneously.  
  
"You don't know! Oh boy!" she said.  
  
They all looked back to see a snickering Sirius, a nervous Remus, and a glaring  
  
James. Bella whispered into Lily's ear. . .  
  
"Lily : 1 ; James : 0! Let the prank wars begin!" and they all snickered and turned  
  
back around. Lily was getting a bit nervous because she didn't know what was  
  
going to happen just when (Guess Who!) Professor McGonagall came back.  
  
"Let the sorting begin! Follow me!" She said as the whole of the first year did just  
  
that. the all walked into the great hall. It was even better than in Hogwarts, A  
  
History! There were four tables, one for each house, with candles floating in mid air  
  
above them and the High table where all the Professors sat. There were golden  
  
plates and goblets and forks, knives, and spoons all sparkling clean but most  
  
impressive of all was the enchanted ceiling, enchanted to look like the sky outside.  
  
"Oooh" most said or "Ahhh" or "Cool!" or "Wow" were some of the expressions  
  
used but one stood out above them all . . . the one used by James Potter and Sirius  
  
Black. They said in unison. . .  
  
"Bloody Hell this is cool!"  
  
Professor McGonagall just glared at them and said nothing. The (Who Lily thought  
  
was the care taker.)caretaker brought out a stool which held a battered old wizards  
  
hat. Lily stared at the hat because that's what all the other's seemed to be doing and  
  
to her great surprise the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing. . .(do NOT  
  
flame I am not good at songs!!)  
  
Ohhhhhh . . . . .  
  
You may not think I'm pretty  
  
But don't judge on what you see  
  
Open your mind for me to find  
  
In what place you shall be  
  
Shall you be in Griffindor  
  
Where they value the brave and true  
  
'Twas Griffindor who came about  
  
And whipped me off his head  
  
To choose where y 'all shall go when they weren't there instead  
  
Should you be in Ravenclaw  
  
Where the smart shall go  
  
'Twas Ravenclaw who  
  
Gave me brains  
  
To choose when they were gone  
  
  
  
May you be in Slytherin  
  
where the ambitious and devious shall go  
  
'Twas old Salazar who  
  
Gave me mind  
  
For his own kind  
  
You could be in Hufflepuff  
  
Where they value  
  
Those who are true  
  
'Twas Helga who gave me my voice  
  
rhyming talent and love of music  
  
So put me on  
  
And I'll decide  
  
Where you shall go  
  
should I decide  
  
or do you already know?  
  
The sorting hat finished it's song and Lily and the others clapped.  
  
"So that's what we have to do!" Lily thought personally this seemed to be asking a  
  
bit much but didn't say so.  
  
McGonagall started calling out names. First came Abbot, Daniel! Who became a  
  
HUFFLEPUFF! next came Black, Sirius who Lily watched walk up and put the hat  
  
on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SIRIUS' POV  
  
I walked up and put on the Hat and was startled to hear a little voice. . .  
  
"Yes another Black I see you are a Prankster also just like your parents. I already  
  
know where you will go but first something about your future. . ." The hat said  
  
"You shall go through tough times in your future but you shall reach a good time  
  
after do not try to change your destiny for it will hurt you even more. You shall be  
  
in. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRIFFINDOR! The hat shouted as Lily clapped. next came Jada, Blaize who became  
  
a SLYTHERIN! Then Bones, Richard who was the next HUFFLEPUFF! Lily  
  
spaced out a bit only hearing 'Boot, RAVENCLAW! Brocklehurst and  
  
Brocklehurst, RAVENCLAW! Bulstrode, SLYTHERIN! and finally Evans, Lily!  
  
Lily walked up and put on the hat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LILY's POV  
  
I walked up and put on the Hat and almost jumped 30 feet into the air when I heard  
  
a little voice.  
  
"Hello Ms. Evans Now you are a great mind and a Prankster a great combination!"  
  
"Um. . . Hi?" Lily thought realizing that it was telepathic.  
  
"OK now where shall I put you?"  
  
"Um. . . in your song it said where shall I put you or do you already know?" Lily  
  
thought "I already know where I want to be! I would like to be in Griffindor  
  
please!"  
  
"Oh a good choice I see now that this is where you belong and where your future  
  
lies with another first year. you shall do great deed and always remember nothing  
  
surpasses the power of love. Nothing. You shall go to . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRIFFINDOR! Lily heard the hat scream as she ran over to join Sirius sat down on  
  
his left side as they gave each other high fives.  
  
"What were you doing under there having a conversation with it? You were under  
  
there for 10 minutes!"  
  
"Um yeah I was talking to the hat you got a problem with that? Was I really under  
  
there for 10 minutes?"  
  
"Um yeah you were!"Sirius said laughter in his eyes  
  
"Figg, Arabella" was called and Lily being her friend was on the edge of her seat as  
  
she watched her walk up and lightly dropped the hat on her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BELLA'S POV  
  
I walked up and put the hat on my head and wasn't at all surprised to hear a voice.  
  
"Aaah Ms. Figg You have plenty of courage I see but are afraid of being rejected. I  
  
see you are also a Seer and a telepathic many talents you have and don't be afraid to  
  
use them! Trust your friends they will not leave you. Trust them. You shall be  
  
in. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRIFFINDOR! The hat yelled as Lily stood up to hug her friend as she came over.  
  
Bella sat beside Lily looking dazed but Lily knew she sometimes got this way and  
  
was best to leave her alone. Bella was still spacing when Finnigan, Gary was called  
  
and sorted into RAVENCLAW! Next was Hexe, Elaine who became a  
  
RAVENCLAW! Too. Longbottom, Frank became the next GRIFFINDOR! And  
  
Lily clapped madly. Bella suddenly snapped out of her daze and asked. . .  
  
"You'll always be my friend? No matter what right?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Lily answered  
  
"No reason." She said "Oh Remus is next!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Lupin, Remus!  
  
"Bella you just predicted that Remus was next when McGonagall hadn't even said  
  
his name yet!" Lily exclaimed as Remus put on the hat.  
  
"No it was just a guess! They do go in Alphabetical order you know!"  
  
"OK, riiiiiight!" Lily answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REMUS' POV  
  
I walked up and tugged the hat on my head and was amazed to hear a small voice.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lupin so where do you want to be put?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Don't know eh?" The hat said. "Well I suppose you could go to Slytherin because  
  
you're a werewolf but, I really don't think that suits you."  
  
"Oh Just get it over with and put me somewhere I'm a werewolf I belong in  
  
Slytherin." I thought sadly.  
  
"You don't seem bad to me I know where you shall go but a bit on your destiny. . .  
  
You should tell your friends what you are or they will find out and never blame  
  
yourself for something you weren't in your right mind for."  
  
"OK." I thought again.  
  
"You shall be put in. . ."  
  
"Slytherin here I come." I thought sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRIFFINDOR! The hat called and all the first years stood up to clap. Remus  
  
walked over to the table smiling so wide you couldn't even see the rest of his face.  
  
He sat down and sighed a dreamy look coming over his face as the others were  
  
sorted. Macdougal, Delfina! HUFFLEPUFF! Magick, Alex! RAVENCLAW! Then  
  
Malfoy, Lucius! Remus snapped out of it and watched a he walked up to the Hat.  
  
The second it touched his head it screamed. . . SLYTHERIN! He walked over  
  
looking entirely smug as Malfoy, Uri was called. . . "Ha! Malfoy's got a twin!!"  
  
Sirius laughed. SLYTHERIN! the hat screamed although it took longer for this  
  
Malfoy. Sirius started laughing and rolling on the floor and as everyone looked at  
  
him questioningly he pointed to the Slytherin table again and burst out laughing.  
  
They all looked over to see the twins not happy at all. Bella stopped laughing first  
  
and spoke "Oooh Catlin and Selene are next!" Moon, Catlin! Was called and they  
  
all stopped to watch as she walked up looking sick and put the Hat on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CAT'S POV  
  
I walked up and nervously put the hat on and was surprised to hear a little voice.  
  
"Hello Ms. Moon! I see many things about you a future love in your house a unnerving  
  
incident and friends who will always be there. I already know where you shall go but  
  
remember this . . . seek companionship with your own kind. You shall go to . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRIFFINDOR! The Hat shouted as Cat walked over looking very confused and sat down  
  
next to Bella as Moon, Selene was called and Lily stared at Bella for she had predicted  
  
right again. She turned her attention back to the hat just to see Selene walk up and  
  
disappear under the hat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SELENE'S POV  
  
I walked up to the stool and sat down putting the hat on my head and heard a small voice  
  
muttering. . .  
  
"Too . . . many students. . .Yeech!"  
  
"Um. . . Mr. Hat can you uhh sort me now please?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh right! OK you are brave and very true and You being the older sister  
  
should help Cat through all her problems and be sure to be prepared for the worst. Don't  
  
torture those you love! You must go in . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRIFFINDOR! It yelled as Selene got up and walked over to sit next to Cat and hugged  
  
her and all the other girls who were just about crying as loud as the boys stomachs were  
  
grumbling. Nott, Aidan was called and everyone again lapsed into silence until it shouted  
  
SLYTHERIN! Along with O' Riley, Narcissa. O' Shea, Thea became a RAVENCLAW!  
  
And Parkinson, Patrick was added to the list of Slytherins and Patty and Phillip Patil  
  
became Hufflepuff along with Gwendolen and Llewellyn Perks. Then Bella suddenly  
  
whispered "Pete's next!" and clamped her hand over her mouth as Lily began to become  
  
suspicious as Pettigrew, Peter was called and Lily watched as he walked up, sat down,  
  
realized he was sitting on the Hat through gales of laughter, pulled it out from under him  
  
and pulled it over his head. Lily burst out laughing at this but silenced all her friends  
  
when she realized ow embarrassed he was and they awaited him being sorted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PETER'S POV  
  
I walked up to the hat, sat down, and heard gales of laughter. I felt myself turn red, got up,  
  
and put the hat on. I was startled to hear a small voice. . .  
  
" Hello Mr. erm.... Pettigrew. Well you seem rather embarrassed and may I add being sat  
  
on doesn't feel very good."  
  
"Sorry Mr. erm...Hat? Umm......yeah. can you sort me now?"  
  
"Well I suppose..... you want to be with your friends but you would be fitting for  
  
Hufflepuff"  
  
"Please put me in Griffindor!!" I said.  
  
"Well since that is where you want to be........ I suppose. You shall do several things you  
  
will regret but don't forget you shall be in debt. be careful of your choices! You shall be  
  
in ...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRIFFINDOR!! The hat shouted and the scarlet and gold table clapped.  
  
  
  
A/n - OK thats all...I'll finish the rest later! Please r, r, r, and r! Read, review, rest, and  
  
relax!!! hope ya like review with more ideas if you have any! Flames are welcome if not  
  
appreciated! 


	6. The Sorting (part 2 of 2)

A/N - Thanx for all the reviews!! Big Thanx to Ellifi (there is a reason for that.....they thought  
  
that if she wasn't a witch she would think it was new technology or something and they had a  
  
hunch that she was a witch anyway!! and SO You Want to be a Wizard is an actual book so it  
  
is just a muggle book to her), sirius-is-sexy (oh I'm blushing....I wish I had that many reviews!),  
  
Melissa Malfoy (OK I'll try to read it! thanx for the review!!), MalfoyDate (I'll try to update  
  
you!), Brittany (omg! you really think so! I am so flattered! that is what I was going for!!) And  
  
on with the story!! Read my other stuff?? oh and please review or I might not post!! LOL!!  
  
Disclaimer - all the stuff from the books is from J.K. Rowling! only the ideas for the fic is mine.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Year 1  
  
The Sorting (part 2 of 2)  
  
Lily watched as Peter stumbled over to the table looking extremely relieved and plopped down  
  
in a chair. She turned away from the boy and started to watch again when POTTER, JAMES  
  
was called........  
  
Lily watched as he walked up to the hat looking extremely smug and frowned in disgust. "How  
  
can he be that arrogant!?" she asked Cat who shrugged and continued staring at Remus as Lily,  
  
Bella, and Selene giggled in the background. She watched James sit and put on The Hat and  
  
prayed that he wouldn't be in Griffindor and she thought " Well maybe that wouldn't be so  
  
bad... Then I could play non-stop pranks on him....hmmmmmmmm...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JAMES POV  
  
I walked up to the hat and put it on my head trying to look somewhat confident. I wasn't  
  
surprised to hear a little voice....  
  
"Ah...nervous are you? well I already know where you are going to go and obviously so do you  
  
with that prankster spirit!" The Hat said.  
  
"Ummmmm........yeh ok can you sort me?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure.......oh by the way in your house you will find love and friendship, trust your  
  
friends and follow your heart! You shall be in...." The Hat said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRIFFINDOR!!! the Hat screamed as Lily cheered getting strange looks from everyone.  
  
"ummmmm.......well there was a reason for that...hehe" Lily explained... other than the fact  
  
that I'm in LOVE with him!! she thought.  
  
"This way we can play more pranks on him!" she explained to her friends as Bella jumped and  
  
said "ooooh Mike is up!!" and RAVENTHORN, MICHAEL was called. Lily looked at Bella  
  
eyebrows up to her hairline and decided not to ask. (a/n - since he isn't a totally important  
  
character I'll not put it in his POV, ok??) Mike was put in RAVENCLAW much to Bella's  
  
disappointment. "It's OK Bella you'll still see him!" Lily said as Bella sulked. As Mike walked to  
  
the Ravenclaw Table.  
  
Next came SNAKE, ADHARA who got into SLYTHERIN!. SNAPE, SEVERUS came next  
  
as James started booing and got a glare from McGonagall. Snape was sorted into (a/n -  
  
griffindor! oh no! j/k lol) SLYTHERIN! as Sirius snickered at James. Lily started talking to  
  
Bella and Cat as TURPIN, TIMOTHY and WRACK, HEIDI were sorted into  
  
HUFFLEPUFF! and the last student, ZAMBINI, DEREX was put into SLYTHERIN!  
  
At last the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up as Lily admired his hair and beard.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak . . . . "Hello students new and old! As always the Forbidden  
  
Forest is as always . . . Forbidden and Mr. Filch has a list of forbidden objects if you would like  
  
to look it over. Also there is no magic in the corridors for those who need reminding! and now  
  
that that is done eat up!" Lily listened as he said this and was surprised to see food appear on  
  
plates and in bowls. James and Sirius eyes widened as they dumped large spoonfuls on their  
  
plates and shoved some in their mouths. "'fis if fo goodf!" they cried as everyone shielded their  
  
faces against the showering of food. At this time Lily turned to her friends and stated "Boys will  
  
be boys!" and they giggled in between mouthfuls themselves. While James and Co. inhaled their  
  
food Lily and friends were planning.  
  
"So wanna pull an all nighter and use some of our all famous pranks?" Lily asked.  
  
all she got in response was some excited nodding.  
  
A/N - OK thats all for now!! read! I am at major writers block again! 10 reviews and I'll post! 


End file.
